Little Visit
by Yaoi Lover 969
Summary: Ferid is sent to work at a coffee shop in search of his target the vampires want dead when he meets his target he falls in love and once back at his place Crowley falls asleep watching a movie and has a wet dream about Ferid which Ferid helps him out. Sucky Summary I know VampireFeridXHumanCrowley


A/N:Hi all I wrote this for a very special friend on facebook to cheer her up first time ever writing this pairing it is an AU fanfiction please R&R enjoy

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Owari No Seraph/Seraph Of The End!

Ferid's POV

I yawned as I got up for work I headed to my bathroom and ran the bath once the bath was full I turned off the water and got in. I sighed as the hot water washed over my body relaxing my already tense muscles. I wasn't a people's person which probably had something to do with being a Vampire. The elders sent me in search of a human they reckoned was classified as 'dangerous' and so it was my job to find and kill him. I was only given the humans name and told it was highly unusual.

I sighed as I got out of the bath wrapping a towel around my waist and other draped across my shoulders I walked back to my bedroom and started on drying my hair I pulled out a pair of black leather pants and a red shirt with my long leather jacket. When I finished drying my body I put my hair up in a ponytail, got dressed grabbed my keys and walked out the door.

I was currently working at a coffee shop as intelligence told us that he went to this shop regularly and so I headed off there and started my boring day working in the coffee shop serving pompous humans who thought they were god's gift.

I walked into the shop and put my jacket out the back before rolling my sleeves so they wouldn't get dirty as I worked. The morning went by relatively slow and easy it wasn't till midday that someone caught my eye as he walked in with a friend. He had the most stunning hair his fringe was red and the rest of his hair was long and black put in a braid. I unconsciously licked my lips as he walked up the counter.

I almost had a heart attack when he spoke to me in that deep voice of his. "P-pardon..?" I said having not heard a word he'd actually said having gotten lost in the sound of his voice. I just hoped he hadn't considered me rude but he just chuckled at me and smiled at me.

"A cappuccino please and a chai tea for my friend," he said with another small chuckle. I nodded and hurried off to make the drinks.

I returned with the cappuccino and chai tea placing it on the counter "that'll be £7.59 please…" I told him a little softer than usual. I couldn't stop myself from staring at him and my cheeks flushed a little. I'd seen a lot of men in my time and loads were good looking but there was just something about this human that made my stomach flutter.

He paid for the drinks with a ten pound note then grinned at me as he handed the chai tea to his friend "Keep the change cutie~" he said with a wink before taking his cappuccino and walking to a nearby table and sitting down.

Crowley's POV

I sighed as my friend pulled me out of my house and to the coffee shop all I had wanted to do was sleep but alas Lacus pulled me out and the moment we stepped inside and saw the new barista he was such a cutie with those long flowing silver locks I felt my heart stop the moment I laid eyes on him, I know he noticed me and liked what he saw too.

I walked up the counter with my friend behind me "cappuccino and a chai tea for my friend," I said and watched him as he just stood there in a daze.

I smiled as the other clearly hadn't heard me "p-pardon..?" he said asking me for my order again. You could see the panic of thinking I'd report him for being rude but that was the furthest thing from my mind.

"A cappuccino and a chai tea for my friend," I repeated with a small chuckle, he nodded and rushed off to get our drinks. "He's so cute…" I muttered to myself forgetting for a while that Lacus was with me I blushed when I heard him chuckle.]

When he returned he placed the drinks on the counter "that'll be £7.59 please…" he said softly which had my heart skipping a beat. I noticed the other staring at me as his cheeks flushed lightly.

I paid for the drinks with a ten pound note and grinned at him as I handed Lacus his chai tea "keep the change cutie~" I said with a wink before picking up my cappuccino walking to a nearby table and glanced in his direction.

When we were almost finished with our drinks Lacus kicked me in the shin and I growled out and glared at him, he just smirked at me "you like him why don't you give him your number? It's clear he's interested in you," he said smugly.

"You're right…" I said and looked over at the silverette for like the hundredth time I took out a small bit of paper and scribbled down my number before getting up and waving him over to me. "Here cutie~ Call me sometime~" I said winking again before signalling to Lacus to get up as I headed out the door he followed me out and patted me on the back.

"You did well~" he said looking at my blushing face, I'd never EVER been so forward in my life but there was something about the Silverette with those unusual red orbs that I had to guess were contact lenses but then looking at my best friends purple orbs I guessed they could be natural. I was looking forward to finding out later if he called me.

"T-thanks…" I mumbled and we walked back to mine the entire time I just sat there and fidgeted with my phone in my hands not really paying attention to the conversation I was having with Lacus which if I had paid attention to him would have known it was irritating him. When my phone finally went off and it was an unknown number my heart skipped a beat again.

Ferid's POV

Throughout the rest of my shift at the coffee shop I couldn't get that gorgeous guy out of my mind I had no idea who he was he just gave me his number and left. I kept looking at the number and finally when I finished work I called him. It rang twice before someone picked up "Hello?" that deep voice sounded across the device.

I had butterflies in my stomach again before I spoke up "h-hi it's me the guy from the coffee shop…" I said a little soft.

I could basically hear the grin on his face as he spoke again, "Hi! Is this call meaning you'd like to meet up?" he asked and grunted to tell him it was. "Ahh where are you now?" he asked.

"I'm still in the coffee shop I just finished…" I told him and I heard him shuffling about wherever he was.

"Alright wait outside I'll be there shortly I live nearby!" he called out over the phone "See you soon!" he said excitedly before putting the phone down. I sighed and grabbed my bits putting my leather jacket on and then moving to the front of the store to wait. It wasn't long before I saw him walking quickly down the street waving to me I waved back before I walked up to him and headed back to his. "I'm glad you called I was afraid you wouldn't call me back…" he said a little shyly. "My names Crowley…" he told me and first I didn't recognise the name but once I did I felt my heart drop into my stomach.

"C-Crowley..?" I asked hoping I'd misheard him but he just nodded at me and I had to think long and hard and then it hit me that I could just turn him if my feelings are real "My names Ferid~" I told him with that smiled a little as he opened the front door to his house and headed in taking his shoes off which I soon did too once entering. "What are your plans then?" I asked as we walked into his living room.

He thought about it for a while "How about some movies?" He asked and I nodded so he shot off to his DVD cabinet and pulled out some DVDs we sat on his couch as he put the first film on which was Finding Nemo. We leaned against each other as we watched.

Half way through the six movie I noticed Crowley slide down the sofa so he was now half lying on the couch clearly asleep I chuckled a little and left him there as I watched the film. Just as the film was ending I could hear groans coming from the other as I looked over at him his face was bright red and there was a definite tent in his trousers making me blush deep red.

I looked away but I could still hear his moans and groans and he started to writher on the couch. I glanced at him and something took over my actions as my hand moved over his legs to Crowley's cock rubbing him through his pants. I felt his body shiver at the touch as his hips bucked into my hand.

I bit my lower lip drawing some blood with my fangs as I continued to rub his erection through his pants. My other hand moved to snake its way under his grey shirt to run my fingers over his nipples, rolling, rubbing and pinching the sensitive nubs making his back arch even more.

I let out a groan at the others reactions as they turned me on I could feel my erection growing with each moan and groan that the other made. I slipped his shirt off and pecked his lips before placing butterfly kisses along his jaw down his neck to his chest till I found a dusty pink nipple taking it into my mouth licking, nipping and sucking on the sensitive nub while my hand continued to play with the other one.

After a few minutes my kisses continued downwards till they reached his dark blue jeans I bit on the button popping them up before biting the zipper and pulling it down making sure to grace his erection at the same time making him moan and shudder at the sensation. I smirked and hooked a finger inside the others boxers and jeans pulling them both down and slipping them off throwing them somewhere in the living room.

I smirked a little and licked the head experimentally making him gasp I grinned and took the head into my mouth sucking on it lightly then bobbed my head up and down one hand on the base pumping what wasn't in my mouth before taking more of his huge length. He moaned loudly as I continued to suck him off. His hands unconsciously moved their way into my hair and fisted in it. I groaned around his erection causing vibrations to shoot through his erection making him groan louder.

I paused occasionally from bobbing my head up and down on his erection to suck on his erection hard making him moan even more. As I continued to suck him off he pulled me at my hair making the hairband fall from my hair letting my hair fall and tickle his sensitive skin.

I looked up to see his eyes still closed and it hurt a little but I didn't let it get to me it was still me that got him to feel so good. With that in mind I deep throated him and with one last suck he came hard in my mouth "F-Ferid!" he screamed out as he came waking himself up. I swallowed as much cum as I could but some still dribbled down my chin. I sat up as he looked down at me "F-Ferid..?" he asked shyly his cheeks burning.

I chuckled and got some confidence in myself as I'd pleasured him. "You taste delicious~" I told him licking my lips while bring my finger up to wipe off the cum on my cheek, sticking my tongue out to lick it off my finger.

His cheeks burned at that "d-did you really…" he asked and I smirked at that nodding.

"Yes I sucked you off~" I said and smirked wickedly before leaning in to kiss him "and you loved it you even dreamed it was me~" I said proudly making his cheeks flare up even more. I smirked and nuzzled his neck before bringing my fingers to his lips "suck…" I told him. As he sucked on my digits I used my free hand to undo my leather pants shimmying out of them and undoing the shirt slipping it off for the most part.

He obediently took my fingers into his mouth sucking on them and running his tongue along the digits, once my fingers were coated enough I removed them from his mouth taking the rest of the shirt off and moved them down to his entrance running a finger around it teasingly before slipping it into his entrance thrusting my finger in and out stretching him as I leaned up to kiss him this time he kissed back the kiss turning more passionate as I licked his bottom lip asking for entrance which he granted, I slipped my tongue into his hot we cavern mapping out every single inch before rubbing it against his, battling for dominance which I won.

I added a second finger and started to scissor him stretching him for what was to come. My hands moved to run through his hair as he moaned louder and I soon added the third and final finger which made him wince a little but he soon started to moan again. Once I was sure he was stretched properly I removed my fingers and lifted his legs up over my shoulders, I lined myself up with his entrance thrusting all the way in, in one quick hard thrust.

He groaned in pain and pleasure and I kept still letting him get used to my size leaning into kiss him again till he grunted telling me he was ready to move. I started slow steady thrusts at first but it didn't take long for Crowley to get fed up with the pace "f-faster…h-harder~" he groaned out. As soon as he spoke I increased the speed and force of my thrusts moaning as I thrusted into him.

He moaned loudly and threw his head back his body arching beautifully and I couldn't help but bite into his inner thigh letting my fangs pierce the skin drinking a little moaning as I did so making him groan at the slight pain and pleasure of being bitten. As I looked over his thigh to his face I knew he was the one for me I wasn't going to lose him.

As Crowley's moans got louder I started to thrust into him harder and faster as his nails dug into my back drawing blood making me moan loudly as I slipped a hand around his leg to grab his now fully erect cock again pumping him in time with my thrusts making him moan even more. "C-close…." He moaned out. I smirked and thumbed the slit and with that he came over our chests his walls tightened around my erection and after a few more hard thrusts I came deep inside him.

I panted as I pulled out and looked down at him as he slept now exhausted I sighed and whispered, "I won't lose you Crowley you'll be mine forever…" with that I leaned into his neck and bit down, I drank until he was near death and then cut my wrist using a sharp nail and made the other drink some.

I looked down at him sadly and then lifted him up and found his bedroom carrying him in and laying him down on the bed before climbing on myself and pulling the covers over us though I didn't sleep I looked out for him and once Crowley woke I cut my neck a little "drink," I told him and he did so biting into my neck making me moan, as he pulled away I watched as his beautiful hazel eyes turned red. _This was definitely the love of my life_ that was the last though that left me as we settled down to sleep.

The End

A/N: I hope you enjoyed please review!


End file.
